Two of Me (DISCONTINUED)
by RavenWingsFly
Summary: It's just a normal evening in Italy's house. Until he opens the door and finds himself. Literally- there's another Italy at the door, demanding to tell him where his Doitsu is. Will 2P!Italy Feli ever find his Germany and get back home? And more importantly- will Germany ever survive having TWO Italies in the house? No Yaoi, just friendship and bromance. Rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docu

Italy stirred the pasta happily, humming a small tune. He had no clue why, but he felt happy today. Well, he felt happy _every _day, but he just felt more happy today for some reason. Maybe it was because Germany had caved in with Italy's requests for gelato and was currently at the store. Or maybe it was because he was making pasta, and the sweet, salty aroma always cheered him up. Or maybe-

The doorbell rang.

Turning off the stove (because you should never leave a stove unattended) Italy turned towards the door, confused. Maybe Doitsu had forgot his door keys? But that's ridiculous! They were with his car keys. Unless he had walked to the store…..

Wiping his hands on a dish towel, Italy sheepishly opened the door. "I'm a'sorry Germany! I locked the door because I was a'scared that someone would a'break in and attack me and-"

Italy suddenly found himself pinned to the wall, a sharp knife at his throat. "W-wha…."

"WHERE IS DOITSU?!" An angry Italian accented voice demanded.

Italy gulped and looked up into blazing crimson eyes. "D-doitsu?" He squeaked. "I'm sorry…but he went out to get gelato…" He froze, getting a good look at the stranger for the first time.

It was himself.

"WELL?!" Asked the other him angrily, holding the knife in one hand and Italy's hair in the other.

"Y-you're me!" Italy managed to say, eyes wide.

"…what?" The other Italy let him go, inspecting him. "….You're pretty pathetic for my other self."

"Thank yo-" Italy began to say, but then realized it was an insult. "Hey!" He protested, crossing his arms with a 'humph'. "That's not a'nice, Italy!"

The other Italy shot him a glare. "I don't care! Where's Doitsu?!"

"Well he went to get gelato so I suppose-"

The door opened and they froze, turning towards it in unison.

"Italy, I'm back." Germany said, holding a grocery bag. "Could you tell the other Italy that we're not having guests today? I just cleaned the house so-" He stopped and did a double take. "HOW THE HELL ARE THERE TWO OF YOU!?"  
"I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME ITS NOT MY FAULT I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED-" Italy cried out, blabbering on. The other Italy (We'll call him Feliciano or Feli) face-palmed. "Gah, the other me is such an idiot." He muttered darkly.

Feli walked over to Germany and inspected him for a moment. Then he drew out his knife again. "WHERE'S DOITSU?!" He demanded, pressing it against the blonde's throat.

"w…WHAT?!" Germany was utterly confused. "I am Doitsu or whatever Italy calls me! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"  
"Italy. But I'm from a different world." Feli explained, lowering his knife, but still on guard. "I accidentally got sent here with my Doitsu, and I'm trying to find him so we can go home."

"…another world?" Italy hopped around Feliciano excitedly. "Tell me about it! Pleaaaase?!" He looked at Feli with big eyes.

"That look doesn't work on me." Feliciano snorted. "No. I need to find Germany and get back home."

"Okay." Italy pouted, but then instantly thought of something and cheered up. "How about you stay for pasta? It's getting kind of late and we're about to have dinner! We can look for Germany tomorrow! Well…. Your Germany." Italy gave his own Doitsu a hug.

"…fine." Feli slumped down into a chair at the table, slouching. Germany sat on the other side, far away as possible from him, Italy noticed.

"And afterwards we can have gelato! Isn't that fun?" Italy grinned and served everyone a large, steaming plate of deliciousness each.

"….no." Feliciano was about to start eating, but Italy nudged him. "Italy! We can't eat without saying prayers first!"

Italy then took Doitu's muscular hand in his and Feliciano's thin, scarred hand in the other. He closed his eyes. "Dear Lord! Gratzie for the pasta, and the gelato for later! Hopefully Germany put it in the freezer before it melted! Help the other me find his Germany and get back home safely! And let there always be pasta in the cupboard and help everyone to be friends! Amen!" He turned to Feliciano. "Now you can start!"

Feli just rolled his eyes and ate. Italy scooted closer to him, curious to find out more about his so called 'other self' from the 'other world.' "So! Tell me about your world! Does it have pasta?"

"Of course it does, idiot." Feli shot him a glare. "It's better than this lame world. So far all the people I've met are sappy and weird. It's like someone removed everyone's brains and replaced them with rainbow fluff junk."

"HEY!" Italy made a face. "You are just not used to this world, that's all! Once you get used to it you'll like it!"

"That's what you think." Feliciano muttered and Germany sent him a sharp glare. The Italian started playing around with his knife, flipping it in his hand and somehow always catching it by the handle.

Italy watched him in a sort of mixture of awe and fear. Fear, because some stranger that was supposedly him from another world had a _knife_. A knife that was _huge_ and_ sharp_ and_ scary. _Awe because he wondered if he could do that himself, if the other Italy learned it so could he!

But still, the knife was freaky.

"Do you think you could teach me that?" Italy asked, Germany staring at him in surprise.

"No. I'm going home first." Feli said shortly, standing up. "Where do I sleep?"

"Well…" Italy thought for a moment, this _was_ his house after all. "Doitsu can sleep in the guest room if he's not going home, and since Romano is on vacation you can sleep in bed with me!"

Feli stared at Italy. "With…you." He said, a little sarcastic.

"Si! I mean, you're me! It shouldn't be too bad or awkward!" Italy grinned.

"I'm staying." Said Germany. He wanted to make sure this other Italy didn't hurt Italy. And if that made sense he was a Brit. "Go to bed now, Italy. And take Feli with you."

"Okay!" Italy instantly obeyed, grabbing Feli's hand and dragging him upstairs. "Here's my bed!"

Feli blinked. "Am I supposed to complement it or something?" He asked rudely.

"No… but I didn't want you to think it was someone else's bed." Italy explained.

With an annoyed sigh, Feli face planted on the bed, not even changing into pajamas or taking off his clothes. He instantly closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

A little depressed, (but not much) Italy took off his clothes, leaving him only in his yellow boxer shorts and his tank-top. He lay next to Feli, curling up against him.

"Too close." Feli snapped, holding up his knife. Italy gave a little shriek and scooted away. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" He said, rolled over, and instantly fell asleep.

Feli wasn't as hard as a sleeper. Only after a few hours of solid thinking did he began to tire. His last thoughts before sleep over came him were muttered aloud.

"I wish Doitsu were here…"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! This is based on a RP that me and one of my buddies (I'll call her Canada, because thats who she cosplays) randomly started doing. She's freaked out of 2P!Italy and I'm freaked out of 2P! England (Which is Funny because I cosplay Regular!England and she cosplays Regular!Italy XD) I have some plot twists ahead, so please review and tell me what you think!**

**Meep**


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning world!" Italy grinned to himself, sitting up in his bed. For some reason….he felt different. It was just a normal day, like any other, so why did he feel strange?

"SHUT UP I'M SLEEPING!"

Ah.

"Not anymore! We need to get up and a'make pasta!" Italy shook Feli.

"GUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAH!" Feli jumped up and twisted Italy around, pinning him to the bed with his knife against his throat. Again.

"G-GERMANYYYY!" Italy wailed, and the tall man burst in the room.

"ITALY! Are you alright?!" He took one look at the situation and instantly took action. Flinging Feli aside and pushing him off the bed and to the floor, the helped Italy up.

"Gratzie….I'm fine! I just scared Feli." Italy grinned, hugging his protector.

"Really? Oh." Germany rolled his eyes. "I thought it was something…..different."

"What's the deal?" Feli scowled, standing up and retrieving his knife. "Anyways lets go and find my Germany."

Italy's face fell. "No breakfast?" He pouted.

"NO. LETS GO. NOW!" Feli grabbed both of them by the ears and drug them outside.

"At least let us get dressed!" Germany protested.

"Fine." Feli shot them both a glare. "But hurry up or we'll have to play a little game…" The way he stroked his knife made even Germany shudder.

A few minutes later they were in Italy's brand new convertible. Feli was in the driver's seat, with Germany in the passenger's seat beside him and Italy behind them both.

"So we're just going to wander around until we find him?" Germany asked, bored already.

"Si. Hold on tight." Feli opened the glove apartment. "Good. They're here even in this world." He took out a pair of biker goggles and put them on.  
"Whats that for?" Germany asked. "Afraid to get a bug in your eye?"

"Driving at a hundred miles per hour? Yes." Feli stepped on the gas.

Germany made a mental note to drive the next time they had to.

X X X

Feli's hands clenched the steering wheel. "GOD! Where is that idiot?!" They had been looking around the entire day and so far no sign of another Germany wandering about.

"Hiding from you?" Italy asked innocently. "You are pretty scary, veeh."

Feli spun around. "HE WOULD NEVER HIDE FROM ME! HE'S MY DOITSU!" He turned his eyes back on the road, more tense than ever.

"Um…Feli-" Germany began to say.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME DRIVE."

"WILL YOU LET ME TALK!?" Germany was getting tense too. Maybe getting angry was contagious, Italy wondered. Thankfully it didn't work on him! "We should ask England to help us locate him. Even though he always screws everything up, he might get it right for once."

Feli slammed on the breaks. "ENGLAND?! NOT ON MY LIFE!" He stared at them. "Why are you guys so mental?! Do you WANT to die of food poisoning?! Or…however he kills people?!"

"Um…I think he's a liiiiittle bit different in our world…." Italy interrupted.

"Fine." Feli glared at the road ahead, even though the car was parked. "We'll go see England, and get the heck out of here. Where does he live?!"

Germany got out of the car. "Here"

Feli looked at the cozy, ivy covered house. "Oh. That was…..lucky."

They knocked on the door.

"IF YOU'RE SELLING ANYTHING I'M NOT BUYING!" England's voice came from inside. "IF THAT'S YOU FRANCE I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER GET IN MY BEDROOM AGAIN!"

Italy giggled and tried to hide it. Germany grinned and even Feli had a small smirk. "Nein, It's not France." Germany said. "Just open the blasted door."

England did. "Yes? Oh hi Germany. And Italy. And….italy…" He stared at Feli. "…..not another one….darn it…"

"Another one?!" Feli perked up. "Is Doitsu here?"

"I'm afraid so." England said bitterly. "Come on in. I'll try and send you guys back home so I can have an afternoon in peace."

Feli ran in, looking through the house wildly. He saw Doitsu standing in the kitchen and ran over, tackling him in a hug like Italy would often do. "DOITSU! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" He let go and glared up at him. "YOU JERK! YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN-UNDERSTAND?!"

The other Germany- We'll call him Ludwig- flinched and nodded. "Ja…ja…"

Italy cocked his head, inspecting Ludwig. Was this other Germany…. Scared of Feli? Why?

"Ha! I have the spell!" England ran in, wearing a black cloak and holding a spell book. "Hold on to each other while I draw this circle and don't let go, otherwise you can't go back."

Feli nodded and hugged Ludwig's arm as England drew a magic circle around them. "I'm so glad I found you…I was so worried…" He muttered, but Ludwig didn't hear.

"There we go!" England stood up. "Italy, Germany-NO NOT YOU TWO! YOU! THE ONES THAT LIVE HERE! YES YOU! Back up."

Italy and Germany stood in the doorway, watching cautiously.  
"If they turn into cats, can I keep them?" Italy asked.

"NEIN."

"….okay."

England closed his eyes and began chanting. The lights suddenly dimmed and the circle around Feli and Ludwig's feet began to glow green. The wind picked up- in the house- and blew all of the papers off the tables.

"…Ludwig…" Feli felt Ludwig's arm. "…Why are you wearing your jacket? You never wear it…"

"…I'm sorry Italy."

There was a bright flash of light. England was thrown back against the wall, but thankfully he was alright. "All clear!" He called to Germany and Ludwig. "…..Oh dear…"

Italy peeked his head into the room. Ludwig had disappeared. "It worked!" He cried joyfully, then looked at the half conscious form on the floor, hugging a tan jacket and starting to open his crimson eyes.

Feli was still there.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNN! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry for the delay, I was lazy. (To be truthfull. 83)**


	3. Chapter 3

Italy stared at his other self. "F-feli…..why are you still here?"

Feli looked around in shock. Then his eyes fell on the jacket in his hands. "no….No. no no NO!" His fists clenched around the jacket, knuckles white.

"F-feli?" Italy put a cautious hand on his shoulder.

"Let go of me!" Feli screamed, pushing Italy's hand away, jumping up, and running outside.

"What happened?" Germany asked England.

"The spell can only transport one person, unless someone else is touching them." England explained. "But it has to be bare skin. I thought it'd be okay since the other Germany was wearing a sleeveless shirt, but no one told me he was going to put a _bloody jacket on!" _

Ignoring England's rant about having no peace in the world, Italy followed Feli into the woods that made up England's backyard.

A few steps into it, however, he lost Feli. Italy thought he could easily over take him, but he had forgotten Feli was also a fast runner, and also had experience hiding in the shadows.

From his right he heard a muffled sobbing. The tall man turned around and faced a shaking cluster of thorn bushes.

"Feli?" Italy knelt and peered into the thorns, amber eyes meeting crimson.

"Go away." Feli hissed, reaching for his knife to only find that he had left it on the floor in England's house.

Feli reminded Italy of a cat he had found a year or two ago. The poor thing was hurt and half starved, but wouldn't let Italy go near him. After a lot of coaxing and love, the cat became a sweet, friendly creature.

"Come on Feli!" Italy held out his arms. "It won't do you any good-"

"NO! Why do you care?!" Feli moved deeper into the bush, cutting himself a little on the thorns.

"Why because you're my friend!" Italy stared at him in surprise. "Friends care for each other, no?"

The other Italian hesitated, then flung himself into Italy's arms, sobbing.

Blinking in surprise, Italy froze for a second. He wasn't expecting Feli to come out of his shell that fast…or that much either. "Shhh…" Italy hugged him and rubbed his back. "It's alri-"

"NO ITS NOT!" Feli burst out, and Italy could feel his shoulder get damp with tears. "YOU DON'T UNDER STAND! DOITSU….DOITSU LEFT ME!"

Italy bit his lip, trying to think of something to say. 'I'm sure if we ask England will send you back."

"No." said Feli, miserable. "I don't want to go to a place where no one wants me."

Italy nodded and helped him up. "Okay, but we have to go back now, veeh?"

"Veeh." Feli nodded and took a deep breath. "Let's just go home.."

They walked back into England's house. The bushy browed Brit ran over and pulled Feli into a newly made magic circle.

"Don't worry! Getting you home will only take a tick! Just stand there and I'll send you-"

"no." Feli stepped out of the circle.

England's jaw dropped in surprise. "What?! What do you mean no?! I'm sending you HOME for goodness sakes!"

"He said no England!" Italy felt a little surprised at himself for back talking to England (or anyone at that matter). But he felt that he had to support his other self-or himself…whatever. "he doesn't want to go back to his world! We're going to my house! Come on, Feli." He gently grabbed the other Italian's arm and drug him to the car.

"….gah! Fine." Germany closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking to the car and driving home.

Italy sat in the backseat next to Feli, watching his other self stare out the window. Feli either didn't notice him or ignored him. He looked like he was back to normal, the way he was glaring at the scenery and stroking his knife absentmindedly. But still- Italy wondered if he was pulling on an act or he truly felt that he didn't need his Germany.

"We're here!" Italy jumped out of the car.

"I'm tired." Feli said shortly, going up to Italy's room and slamming the door, leaving Germany and Italy downstairs.

"Uh..okay! Goodnight!" Feli didn't even bother that it was only seven in the evening.

"So we're stuck with him?" Germany asked.

"Si! He doesn't want to go back to a place where no one wants him!"

The blonde man face palmed. "Gah…I guess I have to take care of TWO italies….Just when I thought taking care of one wouldn't get any worse…" He sighed.

"Tomorrow we should take him to meet someone! Like Romano!" Italy clasped his hands in delight. He hadn't seen Romano in a while.

"But Romano is all the way in America on a business trip, idiot." Germany rolled his eyes.

"oh..Then how about your fratello? Prussia! And we can see if Canada is there too!" Italy remembered that Canada hung out with Prussia often, probably because Prussia was the only one other than America who recognized him at times.

"Fine. I have to go home tomorrow anyways." Germany didn't even know why he stayed at Italy's house at times. Maybe because Italy would probably screw something up without him? He went into his room upstairs as well.

Italy took out his sketchbook and began sketching Feli. Doodling and drawing always helped Italy think, which is why he did it in meetings. He was a little glad that Feli stayed. Even though Feli was violent and creepy, it was like Italy had another version of himself around to understand him- wait…. He did. Anyways, he hoped Feli would enjoy his time here. And that he'd enjoy visiting Canada and Prussia tomorrow. And….

Italy's head drooped down to his shoulders, his pad and pencil slipping out of his grip. He felt a blanket wrap around him and a pillow placed under his head. He sighed contentedly and fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry that's a little shorter than usual. :3 Me and my friend BrookeyLynnie just finished the RP, so I have an idea of the story ahead! (And I'm planning a sequel already, being overly prepared)**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please Follow and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Italy woke up, yawning. He stretched and looked down at the other Italian who was lazing next to him. He froze, staring at Feli. How did he get there? Wasn't he sleeping upstairs? Feli must of came down here himself…why?  
"Mmpphhhh." Feli muttered, waking up.

"Morning!" Italy hugged him and Feli flinched. "What's wrong Feli? Don't you like hugs?"

"Nothing." Feli shrugged. "Scars hurting again."

"You have scars?" Italy's eyes widened. "Can I see?"

Feli stared at Italy for a few seconds, as if inspecting him to see if he was worth it or not. Finally he sighed. "Fine." He took off his tank top and turned his back to Italy.

Italy let out a small gasp of alarm. All over Feli's back were many scars, so many you can barely see his normal skin underneath. Some were still a raw, pinkish red, as if the cuts had never healed correctly.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?!" Italy looked up at Feli.

His back still turned at Italy, Feli sighed again. "Before I learned to defend myself, I was a lot like you. One night, Doitsu came home drunk. Very drunk. I thought he was fine because he doesn't get drunk easily. I…. I got in the way and he got angry. He whipped me." Feli's voice suddenly grew angry and stern. "After that I promised myself no one would ever hurt me again. I should of known that Doitsu would of betrayed me in the end…" Feli's shoulders shook as he tried to hold back tears.

"Aww don't cry!" Italy turned him around and hugged him. It was kind of strange-usually people comforted Italy when he was upset, not the other way around. But he didn't want Feli to cry. He deserved to be happy.

Feli buried his head in Italy's shoulder like he did the other day, his breath coming in little gasping hiccups. Italy stroked his hair and hummed an Italian lullaby like Grandpa Rome used to do when Italy was little himself. "Shh it's alright! Calm down, okay?"

"Okay." Feli muttered.

Germany walked in. "Breakfast is done! Get you're a-" He stared at them for a bit. "…..what's going on?" He stared at Italy and a shirtless Feli.

"Feli's upset! That's all!" Italy said, grinning up at Germany. "But everything's going to be okay now!"

"….okay. Hurry up and eat so we can visit mein stupid brother and whoever the other one is." Germany rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen.

"Who are we talking about?" Feli asked as he put his shirt back on.

"Ca…um…Canada!" Italy jumped up, glad that he actually remembered this time.

"Canada? I hope he's a LOT different in this world than mine…" Feli muttered to himself.

Italy walked to the kitchen with him and they started eating breakfast. "Huh? Why?"

"He's…violent." Put Feli simply. He looked down at his plate of breakfast sausages and hash browns. "…do you have this a lot?"

"Si! Usually when Germany cooks though…. When I cook we have a lot more of variety." Italy was a little tired of wurst and potato like meals, but soon it would be his week to cook! And then Japans! He wouldn't have to eat potatoes and wurst for almost a whole month!

"You're drooling." Germany said, not looking up from his own plate.

"Huh?" Italy blinked. "oh, I am! Grazie!"

Feli rolled his eyes, but Italy could see a small smile curling up at the edge of his lips.

"Let's go now!" Italy jumped up and ran for the car, sliding into the driver's seat and putting the convertible's top down.

"Move over, I'm driving." Feli ordered. Italy nodded, staring up at the intimidating Italian. He quickly slid over to the passenger's seat.

Germany was at the car door in a second. "I'd prefer you wouldn't-"

"Shut up potato jerk I driving." Feli interrupted and glared up into the German's blue eyes, as if daring to interfere.

To Italy's surprise, Germany just blinked and went into the back seat. Feli cracked his knuckles and got into the driver's seat. He opened the glove compartment and took out the goggles, putting them on again.

Germany rubbed his temples in the back seat. "I am going to regret this…again…"

A few seconds later he found out he did.

X X X

They pulled up to Germany's house in record time. Italy made note to always let Feli drive. It was so much fun! He loved how the wind felt through his hair and how cute he looked when his curl bounced.

Germany, on the other hand, swore to himself to either get to the car first or kill Feli to get to drive.

"Well…We're here." He said shakily, getting out of the car. The house was strangely quiet. There was no sign of the blonde usually forgotten country or his albino freak brother. "Where the heck-"

"AWESOME SNEAK ATTAAAACK!"

Germany sidestepped just in time. Prussia had jumped out of the tree, water balloon in hand. He face planted the ground, water balloon unharmed.

Germany- 1

Prussia- 0

Who?-0

Italy-0

Feli-0

"Ke…se…sese…se….that wasn't….as planned…" Prussia looked up at Germany, grinning. "Guten tag, Luddy!"

Germany stepped on Prussia's head. Not very much, but enough to force his head down. "Ja, ja. Guten Tag Gil. And don't ever call me Luddy again."

Germany and Prussia gain a point.

"What's going on?" Italy asked, jumping out of the car, followed by Feli.

"Well West told me he was coming so I planned this awesome water balloon war! Me and this other guy I forgot already were going to attack you!" Prussia got up and dusted himself off. "Actually…where is he?"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Canada screamed, making everyone jump. He was in the middle of the group, holding Kumajirou.

"Oh, there you are!" Prussia crackled, patting Canada's head. "What happened to your attack?"

"I got distracted." The blonde country said quietly. "Who's the other Italy?" He looked at Feli.

Prussia did a double take. "MEIN GOTT TWO ITALIES!" He broke into a grin. "THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME! KESESE! We can beat them easily!"

Feli stepped up to Prussia, glaring at him, crimson eyes flashing. "Try me." He hissed. "Me and Italy against you and Canada. Germany referees."

Prussia grinned, a bit more evil this time. "Ja, sure. But to be fair I'll let you have Mattie and I'll take Italy. You wouldn't be able to cope otherwise."

"Or so you think." Feli shook hands with Prussia.

The albino tried not to wince. That Italian sure had a hard grip. "It's on. Until the other team surrenders or unconscious."

Germany rubbed his temples. It was going to be a long day…

* * *

**had to re-write a little bit of this chapter because feli discovered the goggles in chapter 2... FAIL. /headdesks. sorry for the delay, busy with school and stuff. I hope you enjoyed!**

**19 followers?! HECK YESH! THANK YOU! (and maybe just maaaybe we can make it 20? or even 50? just saayin'. ;3 )**


	5. Chapter 5

Feli hid in the bushes, eyes narrowed, watching the shed that Prussia and Italy had set up base in. "Well…..what's our battle plan?"

"Wait. You're talking to me?" Canada asked, eyes wide.

The Italian shot him an annoyed look. "Who else?"

"I-I'm sorry." stammered Canada. "It's just that no one notices me and I'm usually left out of things like this."

"What? That's impossible." Feli snorted. "You're so much unlike the Canada from my world that it makes me wonder if you two are really the same person."

"Really?" Canada blinked. "Even my brother and Prussia forget about me…unless I remind them. It's like I can turn invisible or something."

Feli stared at Canada, a cruel gin spreading over his face.

"W-what is it?" The shy country's eyes widened in fear.

"I have a plan."

X X X

"Do you see them?" Prussia whispered.

Italy shook his head, looking out of the window with a pair of binoculars. "No! Not yet."

"West gave the signal to start five minutes ago! The awesome me can't handle it if we wait any longer!" He muttered a few German swears under his breath and took the post looking at the backyard.

"I seriously thought Feli would of attacked by now. He seems like the guy who would try to do something sneaky. You're guarding the door, right Italy? And-…you have never been so quiet." He turned around to see Italy tied up in the corner and the barrel of a water pistol in his face.

"Checkmate." Feli smirked.

Prussia stared at him. "Wait- How did you-"

"Hi!" Canada waved, munching on a Klondike bar. "Nice snacks."

Prussia looked at the mini-refrigerator in the corner, which was slightly ajar and face palmed. "Mattie! How could you!?"

Canada smiled sweetly. "You told me to be on Feli's team. I can't break the rules."

Prussia muttered something about 'being too awesome for rules.'

"Too bad. Surrender." Feli squirted water in his face.

"Never!" Prussia crackled, ignoring the water that was dripping unawesomely down his face. "Italy! Now!"

Then chaos broke out.

X X X

Germany heard a scream. Abandoning his referee post on the porch, he ran into the back yard, bursting through the shed door. "Is everything alright?!"

"D-doitsu…help…" Italy whimpered. His curl had gotten tangled with Feli's. They both were tomato red and almost crying in pain.

"KESESE! I win!" Prussia laughed manically.

"Shut up!" Germany snapped, untangling the hair. "It's a tie so everyone wins! Let's go inside before it gets dark so Italy can cook dinner."

"Veeh." Italy agreed, rubbing his head tenderly.

X X X

"Pasta is ready!" Italy called from the kitchen, setting the table. He placed the big bowl of noodles in the middle, pouring the creamy alfredo sauce with shrimp on top of it delicately.

"YES! FINALLY!" Prussia cheered, running in and instantly sitting on a chair. Feli, Canada and Germany also sat down, rolling their eyes at the albino.

"Doesn't it smell good?!" Italy grinned, starting to sit on Canada.

Feli stood up, throwing his knife at Italy. "STOP!" Soon the pasta-loving Italian's sleeve was pinned to the wall with it. "V-veehhh?"

Germany grabbed Feli. "What the hell was that for?!"

Feli rolled his eyes, not intimidated. "He was going to sit on Mattie. You guys are so blind."

The other three looked at Canada, just realizing he was there, sitting patiently.

"Can we eat now?" The blonde man asked politely.

Slowly letting Feli go, Germany shot him a glare. "Don't you ever try that again." He hissed, and sat back down.

Canada stared at Feli, surprised. "T-thanks.."

"No problem." The Italian shrugged.

Smirking, Feli sat down and started eating the pasta, relishing it's creamy and buttery flavor. Halfway through his plate, he felt something tug at his leg. With a confused 'veeeh?' he looked down.

"Food. Now." A little polar bear demanded.

The Italian blinked. "…who are you?"

"Kumajirou. This person's the servant that feeds me." The bear looked at Canada, who was eating. "Now food!"

"Okay, just hush up!" Feli hissed, taking a plate for bread casually, putting some pasta on it and placing it on the ground.

"FOOD." Kumajirou instantly started eating_. _"Good! More!" He demanded, licking the sauce off of his muzzle.

"No. Get your own food." Feli said, ignoring him.

"FOOD. NOW." Kumajirou gently nibbled Feli's leg.

"VEH! Okay, fine!" Feli fed him a plate more.

After eating, Kumajirou jumped onto Feli's lap, curling up. "Good servant." He muttered sleepily.

"Oh!" Canada blinked, staring at the little bear. "You found Kumahiku! That's good! I need to give him his fish now."

"No food." Kumajirou muttered. "Who are you?"

"Canada! The person who feeds you!" Canada rolled his eyes.

"Oh…." Kumajirou looked up at him, blinking.

Feli hugged Kumajirou, a small smile appearing on his face as the polar bear curled up against him, snorting in his sleep.

"Ha, he likes you eh?" Canada smiled sweetly. "He doesn't like anyone, unless they give him food. He's not allowed to eat anything but fish. Did you give him any human food?" He asked, worried.

"No." Feli said innocently.

"…okay." Canada said quietly.

After dinner they all went to the living room, where they chatted most of the time. Bored with their talk, Feli soon fell asleep, curled up holding Kumajirou. Canada smiled. "He looks like he needs a friend."

"KESESE. Ja, I guess he does." Prussia grinned, about to poke Feli, but was stopped by Germany.

Italy looked over at Feli and smiled, glad that his new friend was feeling right at home and happy.

But deep inside he knew it would never last.

* * *

**I am SO SORRY for the long wait! Someone hacked into my computer so i have to use my brothers until i get a new one. BLEUGH. T_T**

**But i hope you enjoyed this chapter! Italy and the others get a little break before I start torturing them again and add more drama. Please review, favorite and follow!**

**~Meep**


End file.
